1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to detecting an object, and more particularly, to remotely altering the appearance of an object, capturing an image, and comparing a variation in pixel values within a region of the image to an expected variation to determine whether the object is located in the region.
2. Related Art
Recently, display devices such as televisions and computer monitors have been developed that are capable of reproducing moving images in a three-dimensional (3D) display mode. In order for a 3D effect to be perceived, it is necessary for different images to be presented to the left and right eyes of the viewer. To achieve this, a 3D display device displays separate left-eye and right-eye images, and a user wears specially-designed 3D glasses that ensure that each eye only sees the image intended for that eye. Such glasses can be categorized as ‘active’ or ‘passive’, depending on how the images are filtered. Active glasses include a liquid crystal (LC) shutter for each eye, which can be turned opaque when the image intended for the opposite eye is being displayed. Passive glasses include a polarizing filter for each eye, the left-eye and right-eye filters having different polarization directions.
In both the active and passive systems, the 3D display device displays both left-eye and right-eye images in the 3D mode, and displays only images for a single viewpoint in the 2D mode. Display devices have been developed that can convert video content from a 2D format into a 3D format and vice versa, enabling a user to choose whether to watch particular content in 2D or in 3D. For example, a user may choose to view a conventional 2D program in the 3D format to enjoy the 3D effect, or may choose to view a 3D program in 2D when a number of people want to watch the program and there are not enough glasses available. However, to change between the modes, the user has to manually switch the display mode of the 3D display device. For any given content, the user may not know whether they prefer the 2D or 3D format, and the inconvenience of having to switch between modes may discourage them from using the 3D format at all.